


Mr. Moon

by ScarletEvening



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEvening/pseuds/ScarletEvening
Summary: Tendou's discoveries, one by one, he learns, and step by step, he falls in love, and second by second, he dies.
Kudos: 6





	1. The Truth's Sad Melody

**Author's Note:**

> If you found me from Wattpad, hi! This story was originally on Wattpad but I moved here because of the change in guidlines.

Tendou sat in his room, knees tucked to his chest. His puffy eyes were barely open. Downstairs his parents were shouting, about him. Tendou wanted to leave, he wanted to die, he saw no purpose in his life if no one wanted it.

He was 4 years old at the time. All alone without a single person to love him. He wanted to die.

Ushijima was taking out the trash. He wanted to help his father. They had just finished playing volleyball. Ushijima loved volleyball. As he was walking outside with his tiny toddler legs, dragging the small garbage bag behind him. Ushijima could hear his parents speaking about him. They were praying him in his skill. His family was peaceful and kind.

Ushijima was 4. He was loved by everyone he knew, graciously gifted, and had something he wanted and loved. He wanted to live.

Tendou wandered the street, barefoot. His shorts were long, hitting his knees as he walked. He played with the tip of his shirt, twisting the grey fabric around his fingers. His red hair swayed side to side as he took his uneven steps. Tendou heard some murmuring,

They're probably talking about me. He thought. Tendou kept his eyes on the ground, ignoring the eyes he felt.

"Are you okay?" A small voice arises from the gate of a home. Tendou glances at the figure through his bangs. His big red eyes meet olive eyes. The unknown boy was holding a garbage bag, slippers on his feet and his hair nicely combed. His olive eyes displayed worry and caution, but his face came blank. Tendou lifted his head.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head. The other boy tilted his head in return, confused by Tendou's confusion.

"I asked if you needed help. You don't have shoes on and you have spots all over you." Mystery boy said, as Tendou named him.

Tendou had forgotten about his bruises. The scratches and the scars he'd gotten from his beatings. Tendou grated his upper arm wrapping it around himself.

"Oh..." He trailed off, not wanting to recall the memories anymore. His small and lanky body recoils from the other child. "I-I'll go now." He whispered scared of what could happen.

"But you didn't answer my question."

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Tendou's eyes widened, Why did this boy care so much? He didn't even know him. It's not like Tendou mattered anyways.

Tendou's eyes began to hurt. The feeling bubbled up inside of him as he broke down onto the cold cement. Mystery boy walked over and wrapped his arms around Tendou's crying frame. Tendou sobbed quietly, a hand covering his mouth to restrain any noise.

"It's okay," Said Mystery boy. "I'll be here for you." Tendou nuzzled into the other's neck. His wails were muffled by the sweater Mystery Boy was wearing.

Tendou pulled away, "Why do you care?" He sniffled rubbing his eyes with his wrists. "No one else does."

"Why?"

"Because I'm ugly."

"No, I think you're pretty," Mystery boy whispers. Tendou's eyes lit up

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Mhm! Your eyes are really pretty. And I like your hair too. It's so soft." Tendou realized that the other boy's hand was on his head softly petting him.

"Thank you..." Tendou whispers, His eyes begin to well up with tears, this time not from sadness. But joy. He felt so happy,

_Someone thinks I'm pretty..._

"My name's Tendou Satori by the way. What's your name Mystery boy?"

"Mystery boy? It's Ushijima Wakatoshi."

A voice was heard from the home the Ushijima came from. It was calling out for him. Ushijima stood up pulling Tendou up with him,

"Let's play again together, Tendou. I'm happy I got to meet you." Tendou squeezed Ushijima's hand as he turned away. Ushijima pauses then squeezes back. Tendou smiles softly,

"Thank you," He whispered, "Thank you Ushijima." Ushijima had already walked to the entrance of his home, not hearing Tendou's words.

_____

Tendou crept to the side of his house. Slowly creeping up the bins up to his bedroom window. He could hear nothing from the house, signaling that his parents were asleep.

It was late now, Tendou had spent the night outside, roaming aimlessly. He always went to the park a bit of a while from his house. He loved the swings the most. The feeling of the cold evening air on his skin. He loved how he felt like he was flying. Like he was free. Like an eagle.

Tendou pulls off his dirty shirt. He had jumped from the swing, he saw one of the kids do it in the morning with their parents catching them.

 _Parents,_ Tendou jumped off the swing because he wanted the same thing to happen, he wanted his foul, dismissive parents to love him like everyone else's parents. He gave a breathy laugh. _I wish_

Tendou found another shirt, this one blue. He slipped it on, stopping and breathing happily before kneeling before his window. He closed it and looked into the dark night sky, the bright full moon glancing back at him. He whispered.

"I made a new friend today, Moon. He was really nice. Do you think I'll see him again, Moon? I hope I get to see him again. Well, goodnight, Moon! Don't let the bedbugs bite! Bye!"


	2. I Dreamt of Heaven

Tendou glanced around his room was bare, with no colour, no toys. His walls were a slate grey with a small shelf that held his clothes. His bed was an old oak bed frame that was on the very verge of breaking. Luckily Tendou's body was light enough to help it from doing so. His mattress was tough, uncomfortable. And the only blanket he had was a quilt made by his late mother.

His real mother died when he was young, due to medical complications. His father remarried, a woman where Tendou had no place in her heart. His father had always gotten in fights with her, she was after money. When he met Tendou she was disgusted, Tendou saw it in her eyes but she smiled through it and welcomed him. But when they were alone she would drill it into him that she hated him.

Hated his red _demonic_ eyes, his red hair that was too bright for his own good. But even so, his father would never listen to Tendou when he told him, shouting,

"Satori, that's no way to treat your new mother, don't lie!" Tendou would step back, his eyes watery and his hands trembling. His voice would be missing sound as he apologized to both of them before creeping up to his bedroom.

Tendou lay in his bed, grieving the memories, whiting they weren't real. Of course, he had lived with the pain stuck in his mind every second of the day, but at night it was the worst. It was the worst because there was no noise to push those thoughts to the back of him mid, only silence cut through the air. Each poisonous thought rose up from the depths of his own consciousness.

Tendou was tired but apparently, his brain wasn't. He juggled against his quilt as he forced himself to suppress his thoughts. It was like this every night. Tendou squeezed his eyes shut and began to imagine what he saw in the books at school.

A happy little family, his mother his father, and of course, Tendou. They were in the park, Tendou holding one of each his parents' hands. He swings his hands back and forth, his parent's hands accompanying his. Around them was a field of flowers. Tendou liked their bright colors and soft petals. The sun was bright above him, shining its golden streams of light anon his family and the field. His mother was wearing a silky white sundress that flowed around her.

It was his birth mother, he could tell. Not by her face, not by her figure, but the warmth she radiated, like a sun was holding his hand keeping him warm, even if it burned him with its love. But Tendou could not see her face. It was obscure of colours mixed together without shape. It hurt him but he forced the feeling away.

Tendou looked at his father. He was wearing a long tan coloured coat, a white shirt underneath and matching tan pants. He was smiling, a gentle blissful smile.

They walked for so long, the flower field never showing end.

_**BANG** _

_**BANG** _

_**BANG** _

Tendou shot awake. His eyes darted around the darkroom before he finally looked towards the door. His step-mother stood there, drunk as shit. Her woozy eyes find Tendou in the lightless room.

"Come on ya' little shit! Why don't ya' just leave er', ehh??" She walked over, not smoothly, every step in a different direction. "It ain't like either of us want ya' ere' you DEMON!" She began to laugh, shrieking almost.

"Get atta' here," Her voice slurred. "Yer' papa didn't tell ya but I will," Tendou wasn't paying attention to anything but her voice.

"YOU'RE NOTING MORE THEN A PROBLEM!"

Tendou didn't cry. He didn't breathe, think, or react. He simply sat, staring at the blanket that his hand was gripping so tightly as if his life depended on it.

_Let go._

He wanted to let his hand loosen so that he could feel like he did something good, something that would make his father happy.

_Let go._

Tendou had turned out his step-mother by now, she was rambling about how her coworkers were horrible at their jobs and what every else was coming to mind.

He focused on his hand, waiting for it to let go.

_No, I have to meet Mystery Boy again, I need to meet Ushijima again._

Tendou couldn't explain it, but he felt that with Ushijima, he was worth something, even the smallest bit, to someone.


	3. Forever

Ushijima walked outside of his home, he was walking to the park with his dad. It was late into the after noon and Ushijima had already finished school.

He always practiced volleyball with his dad after school. He enjoyed playing with his father, even if he didn't press it that much. His eyes would glow at the words his father asked him,

"You wanna go to the park and practice volleyball, Ushijima?"

Ushijima immediately responded with agreement and the were off in a moment. Ushijima would quietly walk with his father while holding the volleyball with his two hands. His was tall for his age, but that didn't change much of his relationship with his father.

The only problem was that he was left-handed. His mother found it unusual. He was often discouraged for his habits and told to learn with his right hand. But his father found no issue with it, in fact he found it to be one of the best things. So, his father strained him with his left hand.

They were nearing the park when Ushijima heard sour creaking. It was probably from one of the old swings at the park, they made a fair amount of noise that you could really only hear once you've reach the park.

Ushijima runes the corner to peek at the swings. There he saw a ball of red.

"Tendou?" He called out. The fluff of red shot around. His piercing red eyes staring at Ushijima. They relaxed once they saw him.

Ushijima's father had stopped, recognizing his sons voice. He saw the two boys staring at each other. He was about to interrupt when Ushijima stepped forward, walking towards the boy supposedly named Tendou.

Ushijima quickly Tendou, standing next to him at the swing set. Not a single word was spoken between them.

"Mystery boy?"

"No, my name is Ushijima,"

Tendou laughed, "Hey, Ushijima!" His voice was happy and buoyant. He jumped off from the swing and looked at the object in his hand. "Whats that?" His voice was gentle and curious.

Ushijima raised the ball so it was right in between the both of them, "It's a volleyball. Do you want to play with me and my dad?" Tendou dramatically swerved his head to the side, and stuck a finger at the tall male.

"Him?"

"Yeah. Let's play together." Ushijima pushed the ball to Tendou. Ushijima's father trained his eyes on the boys, he was happy for Ushijima.

He was never very social, very stoic and blank. His hight added to his intimidation. But for whatever reason, his eyes were gleaming at the sight of the cherry-haired boy. He was strange that was for sure, he was unusually bright in his colours but if it made Ushijima happy, Utsui had no problem, he loved his child.

"Father, may Tendou join us?" Takashi glanced towards him.

"Of course." He smiled, Ushijima had made a friend.

Ushijima had been exampling how to play volleyball to Tendou, since he had no idea what he was doing. Tendou learned quickly with the help of both Ushijima and his father. Ushijima told him the rules at the beginning but said that they would just try and play first.

Tendou's height gave him an advantage, especially in blocking. He was incredible at it too, being able to infer where someone would hit the ball and block it immidialaty. It was amazing, a reflex, an instinct.

"Where did you learn that, Tendou?" Utsui asked the you boy, interest obvious on his face.

Tendou tilted his head, "I don't know. I just kinda do it," His red piercing eyes focused on Utsui. "Is it bad?"

"No, no!" Utsui raised his hands to his chest, shaking them in disagreement. "It's just.... Impressive. It amazing how sharp you are." Tendou eyes shoot wide open.

Ushijima looked at Tendou's expression, he wasn't able to pin-point the expression but it looked as if he were completely astonished by the words. Ushijima ignored it, Tendou was obviously irregular but Ushijima didn't mind. 

They continued to play volleyball late into the afternoon, reaching evening. Tendou and Ushijima where lying on the ground, jaded from playing for so long. Their breathes were heavy, heaving in the air as the adrenaline began to ebb.

Ushijima's father sat on the benches, his legs outstretched as he though his head back, his right arm resting on his forehead. Utsui's chest rose and fell rapid pace. _Man these kids are crazy,_ He thought to himself. "Come one, Wakatoshi, if we stay any longer you mother will become worried." Ushijima sat up his eyes glancing at Tendou. He smiled at Ushijima and dragged his body up.

"Bye bye, Ushijima!" Tendou lifted one hand and waved his eyes closed as he gave Ushijima a parting smile. Ushijima gave a small smile in return, though it only graced his lips for a second. He crawled onto his feet and stuck out a hand for Tendou, with was quickly weighted down by the other boy. He yanked him up and let go of his hand, the backs of each still touching. Ushijima's father groaned as he rose,

"I'll grab the ball from the volleyball court, You two get going and meet me at the park entrance," They boded in response. Ushijima walked forward, Tendou a step behind him. The entrance wasn't that far, just a few turns and twists of the trail, but the fatigue they felt made it painful. Tendou had matched step with Ushijima, walking side by side with him.

The walk was silent but it wasn't awkward. Tendou observed the scenery around him while Ushijima observed him. He looked at the details of Tendou's skin, his eyes, his hair, each strand messy from jumping and falling. H noticed how Tendou's eyes glowed when he saw a cluster of flowers, or when he saw a bird. He watched his hair sway from side to side as he took bouncy steps, joyful of his time. Ushijima listened as he heard Tendou's quiet breathing, as he inhaled the scent of the trees around them and the flowers the were placed beside the trail. Ushijima had returned his eyes forward, there was the gate.

Ushijima was stopped by tendou when he grabbed his hand and interlocked their pinkies.

"Promise me, that you and volleyball will always be my Paradise." Ushijima didn't understand what he meant. He didn't understand why he called them his 'Paradise' or what he meant by forever. How long would 'always' be? But he didn't care, because Tendou made him happy, very happy, happier than volleyball.

"I promise," He paused and smiled, "forever."


	4. Apple of My Eye

Tendou woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing from his phone. It was 6:30. Tendou groaned awake, he had school today. He checked his phone for notifications, seeing two missed calls and 5 new messages. He had two calls from numbers he didn't recognize so he didn't bother to respond. However, he did notice that his step-mother had messaged him. He quickly opened them and saw that it was just her sending screenshots of his grades.

_Damn, I already know I'm doing bad, let me live in peace. I feel like shit, I don't wanna get up anymore._

Tendou Satori was now a third year at the famous Shiratorizawa Academy. Academically, he wasn't the brightest student, but in volleyball he was quite the _monster_. His skill was in blocking, specifically guess blocking. He would run theories though his head in seconds, while also looking at his opponent and watching their demeanor swell. It was incredible, it was nothing like read blocking, though it seemed like it, everything was absolutely theoretical. He literally _guessed._

He slipped on his school coat as he finished getting dressed. He had already brushed his teeth and washed his face, even so he was still grumpy from tiredness. He walked out from his bedroom, his heavy steps dragging to his kitchen. He was careful not wake his parents.

Tendou struggled to grab something for breakfast. His stomach was begging him to eat something. Even so, Tendou walked past the fridge and cupboards, ignoring his stomach. Every time he tried to eat something, he felt like vomiting, nothing settled with him. Whenever he ate in public he would force himself to eat then he would puke out everything and anything he ate. He was fine with drinks though, and ice cream. For whatever reason, the soft vanilla taste of ice cream was soothing. Drinks weren't as special but the solved his hunger.

Ushijima waited outside of Tendou's home, they often walked to school together. He heard the front door open and turned toward the front door. There stood Tendou, a grumpy expression on his face.

"Tendou, are you alright?" His low voice bellowed though Tendou's ear's surprising him. He looked up, immediately changing his expression to a large grin.

"Of course, Ushiwaka!" His voice was uneven, but Ushijima suspected nothing. Tendou forced his cheeks scrunch up in a large, beaming smile. "U-shi-wa-ka~" He pronounced each syllable playfully as he bent his torso forwards, his hands clasping each other behind him. His walk was bouncy in comparison to the stoic Ushijima. They talked, mainly Tendou, a few statements from Ushijima when he didn't understand Tendou's sense of humor.

They arrived at the schools entry gates. Walking towards the gym, they met their teammate, Semi.

"Semi Semi!" Tendou shouted as he there his arms up and waved. Ushijima simply raised a hand as a hello. Semi sighed before contorting to annoyance.

"I told you to quit calling me that!" Semi yelled at him. Tendou held back his urge to flinch, grinning as a response. He bounced him self over to him, Ushijima footstep behind him. "Come on, we have to go to practice." Tendou conversed with Semi along the way, Ushijima listening in subtle interest. As they enter the gym together their coach told them to start their warm ups, which consisted of running and stretching. Ushijima and Tendou stretched next to each other. They talked about simple things, like how they had a history quiz.

Tendou continued to ramble about random little things he liked or hate, random topics that had no real meaning but just to enjoy the moment. Ushijima watched his friend. Whenever he was with Tendou he would speak as he wished, not restraining him self to please those around him. Tendou was his best friend, and he would never deny it. But he noticed how unpleasant Tendou looked when Tendou was looking away, or whenever he saw him first thing in the morning. He always looked tired out of his mind, like a walking corpse. But he didn't say anything about it, he didn't want to hurt him.

Tendou was bullied as a child, Ushijima was the only one who Tendou had trusted with that information. Ushijima wanted to protect him from anything that hurt him. He promised himself. But it was hard for him, Tendou never shared his emotions much, well his inner emotions at least. He was consistently smiling, like he felt perfect, but Ushijima knew he wasn't.

"Wakatoshi-kun~" Tendou sang. Ushijima focused back into reality. Ushijima looked towards his friend. He was standing, bending down, their faces aligned. Ushijima stared wide-eyed at Tendou. He felt his heart pick up its pace.

He thought as he ran, confused by the feeling. His heart swelled at the thought of Tendou's smiling face. His real smile, the one that made his eyes glow in interest, where his under eye eyelids crinkled and he stuck his tongue out mockingly.

Ushijima felt the happiness rise within him, the thought of his best friend smiling was warming for him. He wanted to see that smile again, it had been a while.

School had begun, as always, Ushijima dozed off. He never really payed attention, passing by average. He would usually think about volleyball, but today, it was Tendou. Ever since third year, Tendou had seemed to be less happy, less him. It was as if he was forcing his happiness on himself.

Tendou sat in class, he felt sick, he wanted to vomit. His volleyball team had wanted to eat lunch together today, of course he obliged. He didn't want to disappoint any of them. He had forced himself to eat the food he packaged, just some sandwiches when his body fully forces him to eat. 

The bell rung, dismissing school. He walked outside, he had volleyball practice today. He was already tired from morning practice. He slumped out of class. Tendou dragged his feet to the gym, tired from the short trip there. He paused, readying his expression into a large happy smile, from the previous grouchy one. He swung the doors open with both hands, making a grand and playful entrance as he skipped to his best friend.

Ushijima talked with Tendou. The rest of the team wasn't surprised by Tendou's eccentric behavior, it was normal for him. The team, though weirded out at first, actually liked Tendou's company. His dramatic actions, and obnoxiousness, was motivating to team, he was always supportive.

They quickly ended their stretches and got onto the court to start a bit a practice.

Their practice ended quicker than Tendou anticipated, but it was always like this. Shiratorizawa was the first place where he was accepted, accepted for his strangeness. It was an exhilarating feeling, one that filled Tendou to the brim before he gushed his happiness. He was never ridiculed there, sure there were insults but they were obviously playful.

Tendou skipped out of the gym with Ushijima and Semi, rambling on about some actress he saw on T.V. Semi laughed at the weird things he said, Ushijima simply glancing in confusion when they made a dirty joke. His confusion was amusing to the both of them, both of them laughing as Ushijima simply became more perplexed. Semi had went his separate way leaving Ushijima wand Tendou to their neighborhood.

Tendou opened his mouth to speak, the that would have changed Ushijima, if he had heard them.


	5. Whispering Mirror

Tendou fiddled with his fingers as he walked home, he was scared, his teeth chattering as he walked, even though the weather was fairly warm. His head was running crazy, two different situations running his cogs.

First, was what he said to Ushijima. Had he heard? Had he not? _Then I'm safe._ What if he did? What will happen tomorrow? What would he do? What would he say? Tendou muttered in anger, a string of curses. He hoped he didn't hear the words, they had slipped out by accident. He didn't mean to say them. _Ugh! I need to get control over my thoughts! I can't let have him worry._ His eye twitched in annoyance, his fingers running through his hair. Strands loosened from their upheld position, falling over his face. He ignored the itch of his hair brushing against his nose, his mind one his second problem.

His step-mother.

She had always been, as Tendou described, never aloud, "an asshole." She was a woman that had married his father for money. She had taken all of it, wasted it on relishing herself in jewels and fancy clothing. But his father still loved her. _And it pissed him off_. He hated— _loathed_ — her. She hurt him so much.

The thoughts of him as a young child, hiding in the closet, absolutely petrified of that woman. No, not a woman, a _monster_. Her words drilled into his head, lined over his skin like tattoos. But they were only visible to him. Every word, every comment, every stare, burned into his mind.

He quietly entered his home, rushing upstairs.

His skin prickled as he felt the thoughts come to life. He felt his finger tips itch, begging to claw at something. His shoulders tightened as he looked in the mirror. His shoulders shuddered as the hushed voices filled his head. His eyes widened, trying to see in his dark speckled vision. He feels his throat cave in as shadowed hands rush to his throat. He panics as he stares at himself. Looking down at his child form, it opens its mouth, the words that were blurring around him coming to focus.

"You're a monster," He chokes, tears filling his eyes. "You're not worth it." The hands grip around his skin tighter, suffocating him. Tendou's knees let up and he falls to the ground. His knees shake and his breath falters. His thoughts become muddled. Every defense he had broke and shattered. The child's whispers loudened as they rang through his ears, permeate to his mind.

"Why do you even bother?"

"It's not like they care,"

"You're so ugly, why would anyone like you?"

"Freak,"

" _You're better off dead._ "

"Why don't you just—" A door slammed. Tendou jolted, his noisy mind coming back to the silence of his home. In a rush, he stood up, almost falling, loosening his hands from their grip.

He was gripping his own neck. Those "shadowed hands" were his own. He inhaled holding his breath before exhaling sharply, _I need to calm down._ He opened the door, making sure it was only slightly ajar, but enough for him to see through. Downstairs, his father sat at the couch, flipping through the television channels, a can of beer beside him. Tendou held his breath, pulling away from the door. He held his breath, hands clammy with sweat. He felt his legs begin to tumble again.

There was a holler, "MISUMI!" His fathers booming shout was answered by an equally loud voice.

"Yes, Tetsuya?" Though her's was a bit gentler. A woman stepped out of the kitchen, a cup in one hand and a purse hangin on her elbow in the other. The man, Tetsuya, glanced at the woman lazily. She was dressed in a black dress, one that wrapped around her body. It had a matte shine to it, reflecting the brilliant while light of the T.V. She looked at Tetsuya with a flat expression, though he didn't seem to notice. He stared blankly at the screen, where there was a basic trivia game running.

"Did you see the mail?" His voice was low, dangerously low. It came with a subdued animalistic growl as he began his next words. "He fucked up again." The woman's eye sharpened, the eyeliner emphasizing their squint. Her voice loudened,

"What?" She snarled, "What a hindrance, such a waste of a child." Her loud black high-heals stomped down to the beginning of the staircase.

"SATORI! DOWN HERE! NOW!" She roared. Tendou trembled. He quietly opened the door. He was still in his school uniform, much to his dismay. _I have to wear this tomorrow._ It was still a Thursday. He slipped out of the room, averting his eyes to the floor, not daring to provoke her any more. She grimaced at the sight of him.

"It's been 2 hours, and you're still in your school clothes!" She yelled once again. _Two hours?_ Tendou's "episode," as he named it(for he didn't know what it was) was two hours? To him, it felt like a flashing minute, he was even still dizzy from its disarray.

Tendou didn't respond. His step-mother clicked her tongue and glared up at Tendou, though his head was hanging. Tendou let out a shaky breath. The horrifying woman began again, "Do you want to explain? Your grades?" Tendou's eyes widened behind his hair.

 _Shit, I forgot I completely flunked math._ He clenched his hands to try and stop the shaking.

His father was ensnared by Tendou's silence, but he pressed his lips into a flat line. He glanced at his wife, letting her do the work as he returned to his beer. Her lips filled with a sickeningly sweet smile—bloodcurdling almost— as she talked. "Is that it?" Her eyes boiled with infuriation as they glared, meeting Tendou's petrified eyes.

"Nothing more?" Silence. "Get down here." The voice was cold, it sent Tendou shivering. He tensed his muscles, preparing for what's to come.

The click of a silver belt; a crackling snap. Tendou flinched as he reached the level floor. His mother stared up at him, cold empty eyes burning into his head. A signal, he was very familiar with. He slowly bent to his knees.

The first strike, "You're absolutely worthless!"

The second, "It's not that hard, just get your fucking grades up,"

Third, "Fucking bitch"

Four, "You're a fuck up." His fathers words continued to spill, his drunk voice souring the words even more. His step-mother simply watched, smirking. She grabbed an expensive fur coat from the closet and walked out of the front door, loud clacking heels echoing away.

His father hit him an uncountable more times—insults along with each— that Tendou simply stopped feeling, numbness taking over. He began to get tired and wobbled back over to the couch. Tendou lie on the floor curled up, his eyes in a vaunt stare, disassociated from his current life.

Tendou lay in bed, after a crawl up the stairs, he changed into some shabby clothes, it felt like forever since he had lazed in. His whole body shook, throbbing from the pain, the words, the sounds. His eyes still vaunt, he curled up and simply sat.

"I'd rather die than cry in front of them..." He murmured quietly, to no one in particular. His eyes were wide, he stared at the window. Outside, the moon glowed cheerfully, as if nothing has happened. It shined down on his, the light curtains altering the light at the edges of his windows. Tendou stared back at it, giving a distant smile as he spoke in an absent-minded voice, one with a low undertone, 

"Damn, maybe I can meet the moon when I leave this hellhole." He gave a breathy continuation. "See ya' soon, Mr. Moon."


	6. What Do They Know?

Tendou could hear the shutting whispers around him. Today, they didn't have practice. Those were the worst days. It meant that he would have to walk through the halls when everyone, each and every student, was within the school. They stared at him, they pointed at him, they laughed, poked, joked about him. His head buzzed, throbbing with anger. He hunched over and sped to his classroom.

Ughh, he groaned, please let Ushiwaka be there. He quickly opened the door to find him seated stoically in his seat. Ushijima had turned around, staring at Tendou with confusion.

"Tendou? I believe you are to attend a different classroom." He spoke with smooth, level tones, calming his nerves in an almost instant. He straightens his back as he walks, half dancing, to Ushijima, a smile tugging at his lips. Tendou pulled the chair from the desk in front of Ushijima to face him, sitting backwards and resting his face on his arms, delicately glancing upwards.

Ushijima slightly tilted his head, still confused by Tendou's current presence, "Your class will be starting in 20 minutes, Tendou," Ushijima reminded, not wanting the red he'd to ensconce himself into detention.

Though it didn't seem like he cared.

"And that's 20 minutes to waste, Wakatoshi-kun~" He cheered. Tendou's fingers tapped against Ushijima's desk as he went on about a new Jump! Magazine he's read recently.

Though the one-sided conversation had kept his mind busy, he couldn't help but hear the comments made on him. The words rang through his head, no matter how hard he tried to ignore them. He'd heard them so many times. So many different phrases. Those flowers went to waste,

"You are what you eat!" Their voice was so... unbearable. Tendou could feel the pressure in his temple, the pulsating pain, making his voice wash away as his head spun. His hands rose to rub his brow, trying to relieve the irritation.

Ushijima watched, wrapping an arm around Tendou's shoulders. Are his eyebrows knitted?

"Tendou, let's get some fresh air." Ushijima pulled him up, gently leading past the whispering people. The hallways were emptying out. Ushijima glanced at the passing teacher, showing the obviously seemingly ill Tendou. She nodded, continuing her way.

Tendou's slender hand wrapped around Ushijima's back, gripping onto his shirt.

They stepped outside and went to the shadowed side of the building. Ushijima rested him against the wall. Tendou slipped down the wall, Ushijima following, down to the cold pavement. Tendou slumped forward, resting his head on his knees.

Soft splats caught his attention, he didn't even realize it, but he was crying. A lot. Ushijima pulled him close, letting Tendou's crying face hidden in his chest.

His tears were silent, not until the first hiccup, "Wakatoshi," Another, "Do you— would you think— am I—" He couldn't finish his sentences. Ushijima squeezed his shoulder. Ushijima watched him carefully, he wanted to know why he was crying, what hurt him.

"Do you think I'm a—" Inhale, "a monster?" Exhale, gasp. Ushijima quickly shook his head, moving his hand from Tendou's shoulder to his chin, letting their noses touch.

"Never."His eyes were strong, securing. Tendou's lip quivered, eyes still crying. "I'm sorry you ever thought that." Ushijima leaned in carefully, fluttering his eyes shut. Tendou did the same, their lips meet. A soft, smooth, kiss. Delicately brushing against one another.

His lip didn't quiver anymore, his tears dried up. Tendou smiled.

"Did you...?" Ushijima gave the slightest smile,

"Yeah, I do too." Ushijima cuddled Tendou's face back into his chest, ignoring that late bell.

Ushijima retrieved their late pass, walking to their shared second-period class. The hallways were empty, everyone in class. Though they were no longer hugging, Tendou still leaned against Ushijima, relying on his warmth, along with the sun. They were both smiling.

Not the kind that was polite, to simply smile. But rather, they had a shared feeling, something the both of them have wanted.

Tendou wanted to leap and dance, spin Ushijima around like they were chaotically bad waltzers. But he only leaned in a bit closer to him, basking in the sunlight, his stray red strands falling over his face, gently brushing against his nose.

Ushijima was there, he felt the same, he wouldn't dare differ from his words, his feelings.

Their class was a bit of a walk, a stroll that they both enjoyed each other's company in.

School ended. Tendou dreaded it. How could he not? For one, he didn't have practice today, two, both his "parents" would be home. Tendou's hands flexed at his side. It had been a good day today, however, he could handle it. He hoped.

Ushijima walked beside him,

"Is there an issue, Tendou?"

"Wakatoshi! Don't scare me!" Tendou smiled and let his hands crawl around his shoulder. Ushijima simply let Tendou playground with his shoulder, watching calmly. Tendou smiled, Ushijima's lip lifted slightly. He blinked a few times before they started talking. Well, Tendou at least.

Tendou glanced blissfully at his phone. Even though they had to go separate ways, they continued over text. Ushijima wasn't the biggest fan of it, and he expressed that.

Ushiwaka♔ - Tendou, I still do not understand that crown.

SA-TO-RIII - It 'cause you so cool Wakatoshi! Like a ruler!

Ushiwaka♔ - I'm a ruler? Of what?

SA-TO-RIII - Of the volleyball court! You're the ace!

Ushiwaka♔ - Hmmm, then suppose you're my guard.

SA-TO-RIII - LOL :D I think I'm your scary dragon defender!

Ushiwaka♔ - If that were true I would be a dragon tamer. But I'm not.

SA-TO-RIII - :O

SA-TO-RIII - Oh no! Sorry Ushii, I'm at home, bye-bye!

Ushiwaka♔ - Goodbye, Tendou.

Tendou smiled as he shut his phone. He sighed as he hit the front step. Yeah, this was definitely going to hurt.


End file.
